Black Star vs. Ira Gamagori
Black Star vs. Ira Gamagori is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring two anime combatants: Black Star from Soul Eater and Ira Gamagori from Kill la Kill. Interlude Wiz: It's one thing that school life can be a living hell...But it's more when the school is one that encourages combat training. Boomstick: And these two are among the strongest. Representing Honouji Academy is Ira Gamagori, head of the Student Discipline Committee. Wiz: And the Death-Weapon-Meister-Academy's BlackStar, the self-titled guy who will surpass god... Boomstick: Who's more powerful: The ninja-wannabe slacker or the S&M hall monitor from Hell? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Black-Star Wiz: The Death-Weapon-Meister Academy, or DMWA, is founded by Death himself as a means to train aides to help him maintain order. The school is based at America and serves to train two sets of students: one of which humans who are descended from weapons given human souls and the transformative power of witch souls. The other type of student are those who utilize these "Magic Weapons" - the Weapon Meisters. The strongest of these students being Black Star. : Scene Wiz: Black Star is the last of the Star Clan, a line of ruthless assassins whose killing way got them wiped out of the DWMA. Only the infant that was Black Star survived, taken in by Sid Barret to be raised by the very school that slaughtered his parents. Boomstick: I feel there should be a revenge ploy there. Wiz: You would think, but Black Star accepted that his clan got what they deserved. This still does not help him as the Star Clan's reputation made him a target for angry villagers with a deep-seated grudge. :Star and Tsubaki being chased out of town. Wiz: But Black Star doesn't give a damn about that either. All he cares is to become a great assassin and stand above even the gods themselves. Boomstick: I would say he'll stick to the first goal, but he's way too much of showoff to actually an assassin. Wiz: You would think. But what Black Star lacks in humbleness, he makes up for being the DWMA's strongest and faster fighter. He could smash Black Blood, which can make itself harder than steel, with his bare fist and tanked attacks from Asura. Boomstick: Whoa! Wiz: Black Star is extremely talented with all forms of combat, having defeated Mifune, who overpowered him two times before, once he let go of his ego. While a Weapon Meister, Black Star can use Soul Resonance on himself to use a attack exclusive to people like himself: Soul Menace. By resonating his soul wavelength with himself, can drive his wavelength into another person through a physical strike to inflict direct and internal damage. Black Star also developed his own variations: The World Destruction Cannon palm strike and Black Star Big Wave combo. Boomstick: Impressive. Wiz: Of course, Black Star is still a meister and thus has a weapon partner. Boomstick: Behind every great man, there is a greater woman. Wiz: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa is a Shadow Arm, a weapon in her ninja clan whose weapon form is not fixed and can become a variety of weapons. Among these form were a Kusarigama, a Tanto, a smoke-bomb, and a Fuma Shuriken. Through Soul Resonance, Black Star and Tsubaki can use powerful attacks like Trap Star, Shield Star, and Speed Star. :defeating Masamune in her mindscape. Wiz: While not a skill combatant, Tsubaki is a kunoichi and able to hold her own. In fact, risking her soul out of familial honor, she defeated her older brother Masamune in a mental-battle that enabled her to gain her brother's Enchanted Sword form as her own. A standard katana, Black Star having trained himself to withstand its power, the Enchanted Sword allows him to use his own shadow as a multi-purpose weapon in his Shadow Star attacks. Wiz: Despite being an arrogant glory hog, Black Star had grew up over the course of his series. It first began with the enrollment of Death's clone-son Death the Kid giving Black Star one of his first defeats as he attempted to be big man on campus by taking out the principal's kid. Boomstick: But it does not count as a decent match as Black Star had his best friend Soul teaming up with him while Death had his weapon partners. Wiz: True. But after losing his mojo from being man-handled by recently freed Asura, and how his second fight with his rival Mifune went, Black Star decided to force Kid to fight him one-on-one without the Thompson Sisters. Of course, with Black Star refusing to accept defeat, Kid noticed he was starting to lose himself to the same type of madness that consumed his family - The "Madness of Power". Luckily, Kid managed to quickly take Black Star out and remains of him of who he is. Boomstick: Take about tough love Wiz: And because of that, Black Star managed to keep true to himself while deciding that being an greatest assassin was holding him back. Combined with fully mastering the Enchanted Sword's full power, Black Star had embarked on a even greater path. Black Star: Path of the Warrior? Mifune, let's get something straight. The path I choose isn't of the Warrior or the Demon. You don't know this path! You've never seen it before, Samurai! My path! and nobody else's, YOU GOT ME! Wiz: In fact, besides killing Mifune in their final match, Black Star managed to tame his "Madness of Power" by directing it into a drive to protect those dear to him rather than a selfish need to be superior. Through this revelation, Black Star turned what was his family's evident weakness into his ultimate power. It would be this turn of events that Medusa Gorgon and Asura both acknowledged Black Star's goals now within reason as he is now a "Warrior God". :Star damaging the moon. TALLY RESULTS * Attack Potency and Speed: While Black Star can dish enough damage to wreck a city-block with a speed of Mach 10-25, he can take his attack potency to another level to the point of damaging a small part of the moon. With Tsubaki in weapon form, Black Star's strength increases to the point of damaging towns via the duo's Soul Resonance. * Strength: Black Star can lift up to 10^9 kg or more, having picked and threw a huge stone block, and is strong enough to level a few city blocks. * Durability: He can endure damage that could wipe out multiple city blocks. * Stamina: Quite admirable as he seen during his fights against Mifune. * Range: While his range is average melee, Tsubaki enables extends his range depending on her weapon form. * Intelligence: Skilled combatant * Weaknesses: Can be incompetent and overly arrogant in his own skills. * Total Complete rank: Superhuman (8-A), Nuke (7-C) while using Tsubaki. Ira Gamagori Boomstick: Honnouji Academy, while more of a military state than a high school, is ruled under a iron heel by Satsuki Kiryuin. : Satsuki: Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! Those are the facts of this world! And you will all surrender to them, you pigs in human clothing! Boomstick: Of course, a regime like Satsuki's needs an inner circle to enforce her will on the student body. That would be the Elite Four, and the strongest of them all is Ira Gamagori. :entering a classroom to find a Goku Uniform thief, his head hitting the ceiling. Wiz: He's big...VERY...VERY big! :jumps out of the window, catching the Goku Uniform thief at the first floor school exit. Boomstick: He's literally the Big-Man on Campus. But don't let his hugeness, special effect or not, fool you. He's VERY fast...And VERY without mercy! :Gamagori (after beating the thief while ripping the uniform off him): You're not fit to wear it!!! :thief is sent flying meters into the school campus wall hard. Wiz: OMG!!!!! Boomstick: In case you failed to see it through the carnage, Gamagori is head of the School Discipline Committee and is practically Satsuki's iron fist - both figuratively and literally. But we hardly scratched the surface of this hellish hall monitor's 3-Star Goku Uniform. Wiz: Honnouji Academy follows an hierarchy with Satsuki on top. But everyone else is given a star rank that would reflect their family's social standing in the city around the school: The Elite Four are each given a 3-Star Goku Uniform, Student Club Presidents are given 2-Star uniforms, and top students 1-Star Uniforms. The one who get the stick are the No-Stars and thus are the poor. Boomstick: Gamagori's Goku Uniform is specially designed to his personality, allowing him to transform it into his Shackle Regalia. Wiz: What the- He's a bondage mummy! Boomstick: Come on it's not that bad! :Gamagori (While being pelted with bullets): OH YEAH! PUNISH ME GOOD! I'VE BEEN BAD! Boomstick: Okay...That's a bit... Wiz: Perverted? :Gamagori: Not "Pervert", "Convert!" Boomstick: Exactly! Despite looking like something from an adult film, Shackle Regalia is designed to endure massive amounts of punishment while absorbing the attacks' kinetic energy. In fact, Gamagori can give himself a beatdown to speed up his climax. Wiz: *snickers* Boomstick: Not that climax! This one! :match with Ryuko, he transforms from Shackle Regalia to... Boomstick: This is Gamagori's Goku Uniform in its true form: Scourge Regalia! In this form, all the kinetic energy Gamagori stored is released in its full fury through the numerous whips lashing hundreds of matters. Once the damage is done, Gamagori reverts back to Shackle Regalia to repeat the process. Wiz: Ok. So he's no laughing matter. Boomstick: Furthermore, while 30% of Scourge Regalia is made of Life Fibers, sentient fabric more durable than any known material found on Earth, the rest is extremely tough cloth armor that not even Ryuko's Scissor Sword could not initial cut through. In fact, it took a gamble to rip Gamagori's outfit from the inside to win her match. :damaging Gamagori's Goku Uniform Trojan horse style. Boomstick: However, with the mode-shifting removed from later models, Gamagori later received an revamped version of his uniform with his Scourge Regalia having chains that look to be conducting electricity. Gamagori's power took another step further with his final Goku Uniform Shackle Regalia Persona Unleashed, able to increase physical attributes to the point of being an actual giant along with his fist punch and his ultimate attack Bakukai Gouteki where he shoots projections of his face from his torso that tear down an iron wall after a few head-banging-like hits. In short, this outfit and its two succeeding uniforms, each more powerful than the previous, are the embodiment of everything Gamagori stands for. And if you don't like it, he'll put you in your place and make you an ideal student - one way or another. :Gamagori: I lead by example; that's why I bind and whip myself so mercilessly. It's how I inspire you troublemakers to change your ways and become productive students! It's how I bring order to the chaos in Honnouji Academy! Shackle Regalia is the embodiment of that ethos. If you refuse to conform to the rules, that's when I bury my compassion and bring out the whip! THAT is Scourge Regalia! TALLY RESULTS * Attack Potency and Speed: Able to move at Mach 100-1000, fast enough to make sure no one can escape him, Gamagori is powerful enough to wreck a few city blocks. In his Goku Uniform, Gamagori could potentially level a small city to the ground. * Strength: As a normal human, Gamagori can lift up to 1000 to 5000 kg and a hit from his punch could level a few buildings to the ground. His Goku Uniform augments that strength further, allowing him to lift anything from a tank to a small pyramid with his strike having the force of an atomic explosion backing it up. * Durability: While about to resist an attack that could wipe out a few city blocks, Gamagori's Goku Uniform allows him to endure attacks that could level a small city. * Stamina: Very high * Range: While having a strange melee range, the whips of his Scourge Regalia give him a range of hundreds of meters. * Intelligence: Relatively high combat experience. * Weaknesses: While needing kinetic energy to enter Scourge Regalia mode, it could compromised if someone cuts the Banshi thread keeping the Goku Uniform together. * Total Complete rank: Superhuman (8-A), but Nuke while wearing his Goku Uniform (7-C, 7-A with stronger variations). Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Boomstick: We have analyzed the stats of our fighters. In terms of attack potency, both Black Star and Gamagori are of equal destructive potential in their usual forms. But while Gamagori's Goku Uniform makes him a one-man city wrecking crew, Black Star has a clear advantage as he made a dent in the moon in his Warrior God mode. Wiz: Seriously, that give Black Star an advantage. Boomstick: But while Black Star can move at speeds faster than the Kishin, Gamagori showed that he can move Mach 100-1000, fast enough to dodge Black Star's moon-cracking punch while inflicting his own city-smashing ones. But we can both agree these guys are strong, both having lift extremely heavy things that would snap a normal human's spine, but Gamagori has a bit of an augmented advantage with his Goku Uniform when it comes to the strength of his blows. Wiz: Yeah. He's good at giving it and taking it. *snicker* Boomstick: True. While Black Star can endure an attack that wipe out city blocks, Gamagori can as well with Goku Uniform giving him added defense against city-destroying moves. But in stamina, Gamagori definitely has the edge while Black Star's is admirable at best. Gamagori also has the edge in range, so we could expect him to give Black Star a run for his money in this fight. But don't count Black Star out, Tsubaki gives him an edge in her weapon modes and Enchanted Sword modes. Wiz: We also need to consider that Gamagori has relatively high combat experience, giving him a edge over Black Star who can be an idiot despite being a skilled combatant. Boomstick: Ultimately, Goku Uniform aside, both Black Star and Gamagori are extremely at a tie. So anything can go and the only real losers in this fight between these two scholastic powerhouses are those caught in the crossfire. Now, It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE The scene opens to Honouji Academy. Black and Tsubaki have just arrived to the gate and come in, seeing the large battlefield-like interior. "So this is Honouji Academy?," Black Star said out of disinterest. "Kinda boring if you asked me." Tsubaki signs at her partner's lack of excitement of participating in a student exchange program. But as they were about to enter the main building, a large figure appears behind them. "What do you two think you're doing here?," he asked with Tsubaki slightly intimidated by the large man. "We are the new transfer students," she answered. "Part of the exchange program between Honouji Academy and the DWMA in America." "I See," the large man said before noticing their attire is not like others. "Where are your school uniforms?" "Well, um," Tsubaki attempted to explain why they are not in the mandatory uniforms send to them. But Black Star interrupts her with, "Those uniforms you sent for us are lame." A few seconds later, powerful punch sends Black Star flying a mile or two toward the wall, hitting hard before he hits the ground. Tsubaki runs up to Black Star as he is grinning like the idiot he is. "I was hoping to fight someone here," Black Star smirked as the large man walks towards him. "While uniforms are mandatory here...," the large man began as the student body clear the way while a group of similar looking students appear behind him. "Insulting our academy's no-star uniforms is an insult to Lady Satsuki herself, and I WILL NOT abide by it!" But Black Star, arrogant to a fault, gets up despite Tsubaki's pleas for him to not make a scene. "The name's Black Star, and I don't go for the "No-Star" look. And since I'm going to surpass god, surpassing this Satsuki chick is not gonna be trouble." While the large man does not get the "surpass god thing," he could not accept the newbie calling Satsuki a "chick." That form of disrespect cannot go unpunished, and only he can defend Satsuki's honor as she and the rest of Elite Four are else where on important business. "I was going to leave you with an warning," the large man began. "But you've gone too far...I AM IRA GAMAGORI OF THE DISCIPLINE COMMITTEE AND, FOR THE HONOR OF HONOUJI ACADEMY AND LADY SATSUKI, I WILL PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE!!!" While Tsubaki is fearful and concerned that her partner had to pick a fight on their first day at Honouji Academy with a very dangerous and scary-looking guy, Black Star grinned before he runs at Gamagori while yelling, "Bring it!" FIGHT! :la Kill: Daily Theater Type - Three-Star Goku Uniform Black Star runs towards Gamagori and punches him in the stomach hard, but Gamagori quickly recovers and throws his own heavy punch at Black Star as he barely dodged having an imprint of Gamagori's duster on his face. Once he dodged Gamagori's powerful right hook, Black Star lands a palm thrust on Gamagori. The shocking sensation of the attack momentarily stuns Gamagori as he toppled onto his knees with on hand placed on his stomach, seeing Black Star about to land a punch. At the last second, Gamagori produces a rule book from his pocket before the whole area is consumed in an explosion of air that causes dust to obscure the area. Tsubaki braced herself while the shockwave knocked some minor students flying into the air. When the dust cleared, Black Star finds his fist have not hit Gamagori but an giant book-like shield with the boy's fist indent on it. Behind Black Star, having jumped to the wall while the dust cloud was up, Gamagori leaps off towards Black Star to deliver a hammer punch to the head. "Black Star!," Tsubaki yells before finding her concern is unfounded as Black Star managed to dodge his opponent's large fist, with Gamagori's enhanced mass causing an earth-shaking tremor on impact. Black Star back-flipped and stood up to find Gamagori having got in front of him, the two of them trading blow upon blow. While Black Star's punches have a shock effect, it was the minor shock to Gamagori they were moving at blinding speeds before Black Star managed to land a kick on Gamagori's face that sends him flying into the wall on the other side of the academy. But Gamagori is not out, wiping the blood from his face as he sees his opponent to be no normal human. "3-STAR GOKU UNIFORM!!" :la Kill: goriLLAjaL Without warning, Gamagori is suddenly stripped naked while his clothes suddenly assume the form of three stars. Tsubaki, also doing it out of shyness, closes her eyes as the three stars that converge on Gamagori in a blinding flash. When the brightness subsided, and Tsubaki musters the courage to peek, she finds Gamagori is now a diabolical-looking mummy-like bondage suit. "SHACKLE REGALIA!" While Tsubaki is a bit flustered at the sight of Gamagori's appearance, Black Star howls in utter laughter. But it is not because of the same reason Tsubaki feels a bit unnerved. "You look like a mummy! HA HA HA!" "Laugh while you can!," Gamagori retorts to Black Star as several strips of the cloth-like armor composing the outer layer of his Goku uniform peel off and twist into whips. Black Star watched on as the whips attack Gamagori, Tsubaki getting more flustered while her partner does not see the suggestive nature of the uniform. But both have no idea the danger Black Star is about to face. Within moments, the outfit bloated from getting the amount of kinetic force needed, Gamagori's Shackle Regalia tears apart to reveal its true form. "SCOURGE REGALIA!" Black Star did not see the flurry of spiked whips coming at him until they have already hit him from all sides. Before Black Star even hits the ground, Gamagori thrusts a punch into the boy's stomach that sends him hitting the wall hard. Tsubaki saw her partner was out of his league and rush to his side as she threw a trio of shurikens at Gamagori while he resumed Shackle Regalia mode as a warning to stand back while assuming a martial arts stance. "Stop! I won't let you hurt Black Star anymore!" "Heh, not bad," Black said with a grin on his face. "You're not an bad rival. Guess I don't have to hold back with you." With that, Black Star gets back up. "Tsubaki," he said while holding out his hand. "Smoke Bomb Mode" "Right," Tsubaki nods while glowing yellow before turning into energy that shoots into Black Star's outreached hand. The energy soon takes shape, forming a sphere bearing Tsubaki's face with a fuse shaped like her ponytail. Black Star then throws Tsubaki at the ground in front of him, causing an explosion of smoke that covers the field and masked everything from sight. Believing whatever his opponent is up to is futile while he has the range advantage, Gamagori uses his Self-Flagellation attack to assume Scourge Mode. But Gamagori sees an image of Black Star behind a veil of smoke. "Tsubaki, Ninja Sword Mode" Black Star's voice is heard in the smoke before yelling, "Let's go! Speed Star!" Black Star appeared to vanish, but appeared behind Gamagori and lands a swift kidney punch followed by a kick on the ribs and then a few slashes with the tanto blade that Tsubaki became. Though the attacks made their mark, some of the cloth strips damaged and the gag-like respirator shattered, it was enough for Gamagori's uniform to expand again. "I did not expect your weapon to actually damage my Shackle Regalia," Gamagori admits. "But, do not expect your attacks to be enough to defeat my Scourge Regalia!" Shackle Regalia explodes, Black Star uses Tsubaki to cut any of the whips attempting to attack him before making a high speed beeline at Gamagori as he resumed his Shackle Regalia mode. But Black Star reaches Gamagori seconds before the strips fully retracted, bursting out of the Shackle Regalia within seconds with Tsubaki in Shuriken mode. The force of the attack causes Gamagori to hit the ground hard. "Impossible," he spat out. "How?" "All I needed was to get enough momentum to outrun your whips' movement and your armor counts for crud!," Black Star grinned. "How do you like me now?" "Unforgivable!" Black Star turns to see Gamagori getting up, practically half naked with his steel stomach band cracking away from the impact of the boy's attack despite protecting him. "I will redeem myself for losing....to a No-Star..." Without warning, appearing to respond to its wearer's rage, Gamagori's damaged Goku Uniform suddenly reconfigures itself into a new armored yet slightly scanty-clad form. "3-STAR GOKU UNIFORM ULTIMATE FORM!! SHACKLE REGALIA...PERSONA UNLEASED!" "Tsubaki, Chain Scythe Mode." Black Star says. 'Right,' Tsubaki replies while her weapon form turns into energy that and reshapes itself into a pair of Kusarisama sickles joined by a chain. Black Star holds one of the sickles in a reverse grip before throwing the other at Gamagori. Gamagori deflected the thrown sickle, but leaves himself open to be hit by the other sickle as Black Star charged him. But Gamagori uses a fire punch to knock Black Star back, the boy using his Shield Star in time to barely protect himself from the destructive force of the punch. "Behold the power of my freed ego!" Gamagori reeled his head back as an energy replica of his face appears on his chest. "BAKUKAI GOUTEKI!," Gamagori yelled as a succession of energy faces erupt from Gamagori's chest towards Black Star. "Soul Resonance, Shield Star," Black Star yells, swiftly resonating with Tsubaki to use her chain to form a five-point star which creates a barrier to shield them from the blast. But the force of Gamagori's rapid-fire energy faces, whose impacts on the energy barrier that gave the appearance of Gamagori smashing his face hard on it, does skid Black Star back with the boy gritting his teeth before he and Tsubaki are consumed in the explosion as a quarter of the academy is destroyed. When the dust settles, appearing to twice his usual size, Gamagori inspects Black Star's apparently lifeless body. "It'll take someone bigger than you to kill someone as big as me," Black Star said as he gets up while seeing Tsubaki's weapon form a few meters away. "Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword Mode!" :Eater: Never Lose Myself Returning to her partner's hand, Tsubaki turned into a plain looking katana. But Gamagori notices the bigger changes are with Black Star himself, seeing the black markings that are appearing on the younger opponent's body as the boy's shadow wraps around his neck like a very long scarf. "Shadow Star Zeroth Form - Masamune!" Black Star then runs at Gamagori who launches his fiery fist at the boy. "Masamune Acquired Art: Infinity!" numerous shadow blades form around Black Star as they all simultaneously cut through Gamagori. Within moments, bleeding from the slashes made on his person, Gamagori's outfit is completely ripped apart and he hits the ground with a earth-shattering thud with the resulting gust blowing unprepared students out of the academy. The dust settling to see Gamagori in his normal size and with only his boxers on. Black Star looks at his handily work while Tsubaki assumes human form and realizes the mass destruction the fight caused with a good half of Honouji Academy now in rubble. "Oh dear..," she voiced out while Black Star was more focused on his victory. "YAHOO! Let me hear you now, Honouji Academy! Scream the name of Black Star!" KO As Black Star continues doing a victory dance, the discipline committee take the seemingly lifeless body of Gamagori, a Banshi lying on his bare chest, away while the surviving Honouji Academy students start repairing the school while ignoring Black Star and an embarrassed Tsubaki. Results Boomstick: This is worse than the D-pool/Deathstroke fight! Just look at the carnage! Wiz: Well, we did say the real losers of that fight would be the student body. Anyway, Black Star and Gamagori are evenly matched fighters in their base forms and could had fought all day without getting tired. But while Gamagori showed that he can take out Black Star through the power of his Goku Uniform, Black Star has the bigger advantage due to the additional flexibility and killing power that Tsubaki provides him. Boomstick: Plus, Black Star mastered the full abilities of the Enchanted Sword and, in his Warrior God state, easily took out a Cyclops roughly about the same size as one of Gamagori freakish enlargement phases. Wiz: But Gamagori only managed to stay in one piece due to the Life Fibers compromising his Shackle Regalia Persona Unleashed, which allowed him to overpower Black Star yet ultimately did not stand up to the Shadow Star. Boomstick: And now the Honouji Academy's toad has croaked. Polls Poll 1 Who are you rooting for? Black Star Ira Gamagori Poll 2 Give your opinion of the Black Star/Gamagori match Accurate Inaccurate Inbetween Category:Anime vs. Manga Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Soul Eater vs Kill la Kill' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016